Perfect Match
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer!Prompt; They're friends and they act like being a couple, but they're not. Darren suddenly realizes something.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a twoshot prompt :) CrissColfer. Ofcourse ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Darren, Chris, or anything else than my laptop and my crazy mind :) **

**Prompt:**

__They're friends, they act like being a couple (with kissing), they talk, they decide that being a couple would be more easy because they wouldn't have to deny it aaand they could have sex all the time.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part I<strong>_

I just snorted and could see Chris role his eyes next to me.

"No we're _not_ dating. For god's sake, will you guys ever stop? Chris replied with a slightly irritated but mostly amused tone.

I didn't even reply. They would probably never stop. Playing matchmaker was probably everybody's hobby here on set and well. Let's just say almost everybody thought Chris and I would be the perfect match.

The conversation went along around me and I felt Chris leaning his head on my shoulder, my arm automatically surrounding him and pulling him even closer.

What was a perfect match anyway? Isn't it the other way around normally? You're attracted to a person and find out you have a lot in common. You date, you get to know each other even better. You date some more and get to know even the bad sides of a person. You decide you like the personwith his good _and_ bad sides and you'll propose. Marry. And hey maybe, you have found out that you married your soulmate. Your perfect match.

How can people say you're a perfect match with somebody if you haven't dated somebody first? Gotten to know the person better?

I felt soft warm lips press against my throat and I couldn't hold back the smile that reached my lips. I tilted my head slightly so I could kiss him back properly, my tongue easily sliding between his lips, immediately finding his and swirling around it. Chris pulled my upper lip between his teeth and bit down softly, making me gasp in his mouth, feeling his hand land on my knee.

"Not dating. Not dating at _aaaalll_," Ashley now said, nudging Lea while they both started giggling.

Chris closed his eyes and backed away, looking regretful at my lips, before he turned his gaze towards the girls.

"You're getting annoying you know."

"Oh come on. You're sucking each others head off! How is that not dating?" Ashley said, looking amused and exasperated at the same time.

I put my hand on Chris' hand and entangled our fingers, waiting for him to reply. I was just content sitting here, really.

"Acting like a couple off-screen makes it a hell lot easier when you have to do it onscreen. Besides. You both know this started when we had to the first time scene. It made me feel more comfortable around Darren and him around me, right Dare?"

"Yeah," I said and nodded.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation I tried to think back of my inner musings before the kiss happened.

Oh yeah. You could only know if you found your match after you dated long and were married or on the way. So why would they think Chris and I were _the_ match when we didn't even date? Okay, so we acted like a couple, but it was purely for the practical aspect of this all. It made Kurt and Blaine's relationship much more realistic and powerful. Besides, I didn't really mind. Chris' kisses were the best.

Chris already turned his whole body towards mine again, fitting against me like he was made to slid right in my arms. I pushed him a bit forward, slipping my knee right next to him, so he could sit between my legs, his body leaning against my chest in a comfortable manner while my arms enveloped him and my head rested on his shoulder.

Chris and I were really the best of friends. I had the same comfort level with him as I had with Joey and Joe, but it was different. This was just… We already admired each other from a distance before we even knew each other. And when we did meet, we just clicked right away. Our off screen chemistry was so good that Ryan wanted it on screen as well. Yes, Chris wasn't the most easy person sometimes, but that was all just self protection. He was so used to defending himself and trying to be a better version of himself, that he sometimes still lashed at people who meant well. But it didn't matter. I knew Chris, inside out and he was a good person. Hell he was the best. I really couldn't imagine a day without some part of Chris in it anymore, whether it was in the form of his real life self or a text message. Although I did prefer the real version of Chris. Yes, his texts were cunning, witty and filled with _Chrisness_ but having Chris in your life, being able to talk with him, hold him, kiss him, love him, was probably the best thing ever.

_Oh fuck._

My whole body suddenly stilled at the realization that just flew through me.

I've been unofficially dating Chris.

I know him, good sides _and_ bad sides, but I wanted him anyway.

I wanted to hold him, kiss him, _have_ him all day every day, never letting him go again.

I was in love with Chris Colfer.

Hell, he may even be my soulmate.

Anxiousness and worry flew through me in rapid speed. When did this happen? Why didn't I realize it any sooner? God, I was such an idiot! How did I let this come so far? Chris _really_ wasn't into me that way. He wasn't! He just liked to pass his time with me.

At that moment Chris looked over his shoulder with a loving smile, eyes glistering and blushing cheeks.

His eyes locked into mine and his whole demeanor changed.

"Darren?" he asked softly, so only I could hear him and his free hand went up to my face immediately, cupping my cheek. "What's wrong honey?"

I closed my eyes at the term of endearment, trying to block out everything. This was all too much.

"We need to stop."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwuahha. Evil cliffy! Let me know if you like to write part II ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here you go! The second and final part! Thanks for the reviews that were oh so enthusiastic xD You guys know by now I have some evil cliffy's right? Don't I always make it up to you? ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Part II<em>

Chris' eyes widened and his hand dropped from my face.

"Wh-What?" he asked, eyes trying to search mine.

I closed my eyes again and tried to ignore the hurt I could hear in his voice. Yes, he'd probably be hurt for a little while but if he found out I actually had all these feelings for him, he'd freak out and hate me. I could handle hurt. I won't be able to handle his hate. I should have said this to him when we were alone. And not in such an intimate position.

Opening my eyes I could see the walls build up in Chris' eyes again, like they never have been gone. Fuck. I screwed this up.

"Chris," I murmured, but not really knowing what to say next.

He just shook his head and turned away from me, standing up. I already missed his comfortable warmth and presence. Thinking he would just leave and ignore this ever happened, I leaned back, wishing the floor could swallow me.

"Girls, Darren and I need to talk. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? I"m sorry for being rude, but we really need to talk."

Okay, that shook me out of my stupor. Fuck. This was even worse. He wanted to talk! What now? He'd never be satisfied until I told him the truth and then he'd hate me!

"Sure! See you tomorrow Chris," Lea said and glanced between the two of us, probably wondering what the hell was wrong.

If only she knew.

"See you later loverboy. Don't be too rough on him. He still needs to dance tomorrow," Ashley said and smirked before closing the door behind her, not noticing how her comment made Chris flinch and hunch his shoulders, already looking defeated.

I decided to sit on my couch, instead of having this conversation on the floor. Chris hadn't said a thing yet and he was already freaking me out, back still turned to me.

Slowly he turned around, eyes focusing on me with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Well," he started and just stayed there, standing and looking down at me like I was a child who did something wrong.

It was exactly how I felt as well.

"What the hell was that about?" he now asked, not sounding as angry as I thought he would be.

I took a deep breath, trying to find words that would make him accept this. You know, beside the 'I'm in love with you and I think we're soulmates, which kinda freaks me out because you obviously don't feel anything like that for me. So. We should stop'.

"This… 'thing' between us. It needs to stop." I stated and tried to make my voice sound steady. Which it didn't.

He looked at me as if he was trying to find something, but didn't.

"Is this about what they just said? Because really Dare, you should just ignore them. They're only teasing us! It's just a joke!" Chris said, sounding desperate to get this point across.

"Well, I don't think it's really funny, do you? I really can't see the joke here Chris. What's so funny about it? Tell me!" I said, half yelling in frustration.

Chris looked bewildered, as if he didn't really understand what this was about. Which was true, obviously.

"I- I don't know. But they've been teasing us for ages. Why is it suddenly too much?" he asked me, voice ringing with distress and worry.

"It just is, okay? Drop it Chris. We shouldn't have done this in the first place. It was stupid and crazy. Hell I don't blame them for thinking we are dating. I mean come on! Look at us! What part of us doesn't scream 'married!'. Fucking hell. We were so stupid! Who the hell were we kidding with this anyway? Did you just agreed to this because you didn't have time for a real boyfriend, so you just settled for me? God knows you could get better and probably wanted better as well. Well, I'm sorry. But I'm done with playing the substitute."

My hand was going through my hair in rapid speed, trying to get rid of some of the tension that I was feeling.

Death silence was the response.

Terrified, but still wanting to know what Chris was feeling, I looked up.

Bright green eyes were looking at me with so much confusion that I actually wanted to smack his head against the wall.

What the hell was confusing about this? Wasn't it all too obvious?

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but then he stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to rant like that and not have me let my say. I knew you are oblivious sometimes, but you really outdid yourself right now, Dare." He looked up and laughed roughly. "_We _started this because you said it would be good for our 'acting'. It was, I mean look at our scenes, it's so real it's almost touchable. And now you say I only did this because I didn't have time for a _real _boyfriend! What the hell Dare? First of all, you're _not _my boyfriend, so don't flatter yourself. Second of all, if I _wanted_ a boyfriend I would make time for it. And the reason why people think we're dating is because you're always so damn touchy! All the time! It's like you can't get enough of it!"

Just like I thought.

I wasn't his boyfriend and he didn't want one either.

To say that didn't hurt, would be a lie.

"So, it's my fault now? God Chris. You're so frustrating!" I said and let my head hit the back of the couch, looking towards the ceiling. "Why the hell don't you want a boyfriend anyway? It would save you a lot of shit from the cast and the media. But no, let's just keep the love life from one mister Colfer very secret, it makes it much more exciting and it gives him some attention!"

Okay, that was a low blow and I already regretted the words as soon as they came out.

Instead of the vocal slashing I expected I only heard a thump. Looking back to where Chris was I saw he was sitting on the ground, head in his hands, shaking slightly.

Oh fuck, what did I do?

But then his voice flew through the trailer, soft and with so much insecurity that I wanted to cradle him in my arms and never let him go.

"Is it so wrong that I'm content with you? That I don't want anything else?"

My heart stilled and he looked up that moment, eyes locking and showing each other everything which we were afraid to show all these months.

"You're everything, Dare. How can I want something else? Something better? I don't think there is. And even if there is, I'm not interested."

Hopeful, honest beautiful eyes looked into mine, portraying so much I had to look away, because I would start to cry if I looked into them any longer.

"I understand," Chris said, misunderstanding my breaking eye contact. "Well, I'll just go then," he said, trying but failing to stand up on his shaking legs.

Within two seconds I was next to him, holding him up and in my arms.

"Don't," his harsh whisper sounded in my ears, although his body did nothing to get away from me.

"No." I said.

"Dare," he said brokenly.

"Chris, listen to me. I- You really don't know how much you mean to me, do you? God. I'm sorry for the things I just said. I was just hurt and frustrated, because. Because just now. When we were sitting there together, you fitting perfectly in my arms, my head fitting perfectly in the crook of your neck and shoulder. You kissing me like that. You _looking _at me like that. It was all just so overwhelming. I thought about… I thought about," I tried again but couldn't finish my sentence.

A warm hand rested on my cheek while the other surrounded my hand.

"You thought about?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I thought about how you _are _my perfect match. How I know you, inside out and still love you. How we just _fit _in every way possible. How comfortable you make me feel and how I can't imagine one single day without you anymore."

The hand that was stroking my cheek, suddenly stilled.

"You love me?" Chris asked, voice high.

Did I just say that out loud? For fuck's sake! What was wrong with me?

"I-" I started, but Chris just forced me to tell the truth with only his eyes, boring deep into mine.

"I do. I really do. And fuck, if that makes me a creep or a loser, so be it. But at least I told you and I will never have to worry about the what if's…" I muttered, trying to hide the pain I already felt, because he would leave.

"What if what? What if I felt the exact same thing for a bit longer? What if I didn't even look at other guys after we started this? What if I killed myself telling me I had to stop this, because you could never be interested in me the way I am in you, but couldn't make myself stop it? What if I can't imagine my life without you anymore?" Chris said, thumb stroking my hand and looking at me with such loving eyes I couldn't possibly look away. "What if I love you too?" he asked me now, voice softer and more vulnerable than I ever heard before.

And why use words when actions can show so much more?

My lips tentatively reached his, reveling in the feelings of rightness and comfort I felt because of this. He immediately started to kiss me back, eyes closing and whimpering softly. His tongue softly probed my lips before I opened them and let him explore me. We both knew how to kiss each other and what the other liked. But how was it possible that it felt so much better? So much more real? Did the acceptance of love between two people really made everything better?

"Fuck, I love you," I breathed and bit his lower lip softly, before I kissed him back again.

Chris slung his arms around my neck and pressed his body against mine, softly pushing me back against my couch until the back of my knees hit it and made me sit down, Chris tumbling forward with me, still kissing. I steadied him and let one hand travel up in his hair while the other slipped underneath his shirt, stroking his warm bare skin softly.

It made Chris pull back, breathing heavily, letting our foreheads rest against each other.

"I love you too," he whispered smiling softly while he trailed my jawline with his finger.

Our lips met each other again, but the kiss was now so much more. Passionate. Hungry. Want. It was all there, pushed into one kiss. Within no time Chris was dominating it and I let him without hesitance.

Breaking apart for air I suddenly smirked at a realization.

"So. _Am _I your boyfriend now?" I asked him.

Chris was tugging at a curl while he smiled knowingly.

"Well, I think you are, mister Criss."

"So does that mean we can have sex as well?" I asked, grinning like an idiot.

A surprised laugh rang through the air, while he swatted my chest.

"Way to ruin the moment, Dare. God. Should I already regret agreeing to this?" he asked amused.

"Probably," I said and kissed his jaw, sucking it softly afterwards.

"Too late." Chris just groaned and tilted his head to give me more access.

Should I be worried about how this was all going? Granted, I was a complete idiot for not noticing this any sooner. But then again. Chris was right here, in my arms, on my lap. He wasn't going anywhere. I may have missed some of the first steps you take in a relationship in a conscious way, but there was still a whole bunch of firsts to cross of our list. Letting my fingers tug at his shirt, Chris got the idea that I wanted to pull his shirt off. See? We're were starting the crossing off, right _now_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: That was it! I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>**


End file.
